Goodbye Beauxbatons Hello Hogwarts
by youlightmyfire
Summary: This is a story about how Hermione Granger's cousin Rebekah, who is transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts for her last two years of school. Watch as the Triwizard Tournament through her eyes, and find love with the third champion Cedric Diggory...


**This is my first time posting on this site.  
****So hopefully** **you guys like it, and I'll try to follow the book/movie as much as possible.  
I'll also be adding some of my own stuff.**

**P.s.**

**I don't take all the cedit, I give some of it to four amazing friends of mine. Kristie, Caitie, Dimple, and Daina 3**

**And also, I don't own Harry Potter and all HP characters and all that stuff..**

* * *

"Merlin, this year is going to be bloody horrible." I said as I got more clothes out of my closet and threw them on my bed next to my brother. It was 9 o'clock and I am just now deciding to pack when the train leaves at 11. Why I decided now it's beyond me.

"I bet it won't be that bed." My brother Fredrick reassured me. "Besides, you'll have Herms."

"Aren't you the least bit upset about leaving Durmstrang?" I asked going in to my bathroom and getting my bath stuff.

"Well, not really... Being in a school with all guys can get pretty old." He said with a serious look and propped himself on his elbows. (He was lying on my bed.)

I walked back into my room, and that's when we heard our father call up from downstairs. "How's the packing coming along?"

"She's not even half way done!" Fredrick yelled back.

"Shut up." I hissed and threw a pillow at him, which he caught.

"MUM! BEKAH'S THROWING THINGS AT ME!" He yelled and in walked our mother with some of my book and put them in my trunk.

"Don't throw things at your brother." She said looking over at me.

"He started it." I said while helping my mother fold the last of my clothes and putting them into my trunk.

"What are you three?" Fredrick asked getting off of my bed.

"What are you five?" I mocked lamely.

"Cut it out you two, and Fredrick can you take Shadow down to your father while I help your sister." She asked him nicely.

Shadow has been my owl since my first year at Beauxbatons. She's all black with white and brown spots all over her back and big honey eyes. Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed while he took Shadow down to my father.

"Why do I have to leave Beauxbatons, just because you and dad got another job at the Ministry?" I said picking up a picture from my night table. It was of my best friend Fleur and I at my 16th birthday party. I put it in my trunk as my mother let out a sigh.

"I know you'll miss her but you'll meet new people. You'll also have your cousin there, along with Harry, Ron and his brothers, and sister." She said trying to cheer me up. But I wasn't to convinced. Sure it will be wonderful going to the same school as Hermione and the others, but I liked Beauxbatons. It's been my second home for five years.

"I'll tell you what. If you don't like it you can go back to Beauxbatons..." She stared. "But." _Oh God there's a but._ "You can't just be there for two days and say that you don't like it, you got to give it a try."

"Alright..." I sighed and closed my trunk. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, I have to get changed."

"Alright, hurry up though you don't want to be late." She said with a smile and kissed the top of my head.

I looked around my room to see what clothes were still laying around. I found a pair of black cargo capris and a plan green fitted T-shirt. I quickly put it on and a pair of green high tops. I walked in to my bathroom and brushed my dark brown, semi wavy hair and just left it down.

I then quickly applied some black eyeliner around my chocolate brown eyes. I took one last look at my bedroom, "Good bye Beauxbatons, Hello Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said out loud to myself as I walked down to the kitchen to see Fredrick stuffing his face with chocolate chip pancakes.

"You disgust me." I said to him as I grabbed a banana and a green apple. He grinned at me, as he stuffed the last of his food into his mouth.

"Are we ready to go?" Our father asked as he walked in the front door from putting our things in the car.

"Yeah, I'll eat on the way there." I said showing him the fruit in my hands, as I grabbed my jacket out of the closet.

"Shot gun!" Fredrick yelled and ran past me, making me fall into the closet.

"You look out for him." My mother said with a laugh as she helped me up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you over the holidays." I said as I gave my mother a hug.

"Owl me when you can." She said as I got in the backset. "Oh and watch out for those guys. Hogwarts' boys they can be very sly." She said with a wink. I smiled and gave her one last hug and then we were off for the train station.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
